


Drabbles to the menu

by lemyungnade



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Myungyeol - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemyungnade/pseuds/lemyungnade
Summary: A collection of drabbles about SungYeol and MyungSoo in different situations.





	1. Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to practice my English so I decided to post my old fics for that. 
> 
> I wrote these drabbles in 2011, a long time ago, in Spanish (You cand find them on Hatofamily under the name "Drabbles a la carta" by Kyucifer~, if you want to read them), so maybe some things could be a little awkward or doesn't have a relation with the state of the group and the members right now. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy it anyway! I think I have 5 drabbles. So, if you want to give me a plot feel free to do it :) especially with Bottom!Soo, I feel more confortable in that way.
> 
> Also, if you find some mistakes please tell me! That will help me a lot!

SungYeol probably has had an entire hour trying to catch sleep. But that has being almost impossible for him, night after night, since he’s been sharing the room with the visual boy of Infinite.

Finally, they’ve had their new desired dormitory. And when they had raffled the rooms, he got the one that must be shared with nothing more and nothing less than MyungSoo. 

—Do you have a problem with that, Yeollie? —The younger asked in a worried way. 

“Adorable” he thought after had seen his smile. He barely shocked his head, feeling a little stupid for not being able to give him a better answer.

Now that he has MyungSoo at his side with his eyes close, a slightly frown and with the mouth half-open sighing, he hasn’t been able to stopped thinking about that.

He ran his hand gently over some of the dark stands of hair which covered the younger’s face. He feels the other moving a little and the action made him smile, taking advantage to touching his cheek with his fingers feeling under the touch the soft and perfect skin of the group’s image. 

—Adorable. —He murmured, moving away and turning his back to the younger boy to return with his failed attempt to be carried away by Morpheus’ arms. 

A pair of arms around his torso, two hands squeezing his shirt slightly and someone’s face against his back made him smile bigger. He closed his eyes feeling strangely comforted, only to hear the boy’s words in a murmur. 

—You’re adorable too, Yeollie…


	2. Health

MyungSoo’s been extremely worried.

That day SungYeol’d woken up with a horrendous fever that hadn’t even let him get out of the bed. He offered to look after him while the rest of the members attended one of the many variety shows they’d been invited.

The older didn’t get sick very often, but that day his health’s been very bad. He ran from one place to another, from the bathroom to the room where the choding was under the blankets and sweating seas, with a wet cloth between his hands. MyungSoo’s placed it on his forehead and changed it every time he’s thought it was necessary, but the other’s health doesn’t seem like wanted to be better.

He sighs. He saw how the chest goes up and down, breathing irregularly and in a heavy way. He took the cloth passing it on SungYeol’s face and neck again removing the excess of sweating and then going back to the bathroom. His back’s starting to hurt for being sitting in a bad position next to the older all that time.

He squeezed the cloth to wet it again, returning to the room and smiling slightly before dare to brush SungYeol’s lips with his ones for the first time.

—Fool. —He murmured, and then he placed the cloth as nothing happened on his forehead.

In those moments, he really doesn’t care if his health was also affected by that.


	3. Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this instead of working lol

DongWoo has a diary. That’s something that all the members –and fans- know, since he was obligated by SunGyu to give it for reading, with the excuse that he could knew him better and he could be a great leader for the group.

But what SungYeol didn’t know is that MyungSoo also had one. In his opinion, it’s been pretty hidden. He couldn’t find it when they’d been filming the Sesame Player’s segment where he was searching between the things of the other INFINITE’s guys.

MyungSoo might have forgotten to hide it. Or among so many things, with the change of dormitory, he might not have found his diary yet. It’s a little diary, with a black cover and without any image over it.

He knows he’s doing something wrong when he opens it. He’s feeling the sensation of invading the property of his donsaeng. But the curiosity is stronger than him, so he decides that he has the time to read the pages.

The beautiful and also black letters decorate from the first to the last line of every page. At the beginning, they talk about his fear to debut. After that, about how they did it good in their first performance in spite of the nerves. And so on and on, narrating the excited he was when the first album came out. Until his attention was attracted by the fact that his name has been mentioned more than the normal since certain time.

“SungYeol’s always behaving like a primary school kid, but he’s very cute”

“SungYeol’s always hugging me, he does that all time!”

“Today was a strange day… SungYeol and I almost kissed in a variety show…”

“I don’t like when SungYeol is so close to others”

“I don’t like that the drama is keeping me so away from him”

And they continue. Some of them make him laugh, others seems tender to him, some’s been written with too much sadness, so much that he can even see some drops on the pages.

“I’m scared. I like SungYeol… I like him a lot”. And that’s when he decides to close the diary and space out for a moment, until he hears the principal door opens returning the little notebook to his place, one of the boxes with the younger’s things.

SungYeol smiles broadly when MyungSoo enters the room, greeting him and tossing his hair a little, laughing when the other complains about it.

-How was your day? -SungYeol asks like nothing happens, listening attentively to everything that’s been told by the younger, who couldn’t imagine what the tallest did.

And SungYeol’ll appear normality, because the things he had read will remain as a secret between that diary and he. That until one of them finally decides to take the first step.


End file.
